Ron's Fortunte Events (Really creepy)
by emmaxedwards
Summary: It's a creepy (sexual creepy) fanfiction about Romione (Ron & Hermione). My friend and I wrote it from inspiration from a Drapple fanfic we read right here on . We're really into creepy fanfictions, and this was cool. I'd advise you to read it anyway, because fanfics are always so funny!


The Gryffindor common room was very hot today and

in order to keep cool, many boys had taken off their tops, while the girls had put tight fitting vests on

Hermione caught Ron's eyes as she had chosen to wear a very tight tank top with very kinky stockings.

Ron's eyes widened at the sight of Hermione curves, pressing against her tank top

He felt his wand stiffen, and not the one in his hand...

He suddenly became very aware that he was topless AND had an erection

"Hello guys!" Hermione smiled as she plonked herself down onto the arm chair. "Hello" Harry calmly said, not acknowledging Hermione's choice of clothing. Ron grabbed the nearest cushion to cover his crotch. "Hi" Ron quietly squeaked.

Ron felt his cheeks go red. Why did this always happen, he thought, when Hermione was around. Okay, maybe he just wanted to rip off her clothes and lick her, but it was annoying! Ron was sure she saw Hermione open her shirt a little by unbuttoning it and gave Ron a little wink. The wink was cheeky. It made Ron hot, and desperate for Hermione. He suddenly felt his boxers go a bit wet, and realised he was now wet over the thought of Hermione.

Ron suddenly jerked himself forward to stop him from ejaculating in the presence of Harry. Harry gave Ron a strange look as to say "da fuck bro?" Ron's cheeks felt as if they had been cast ablaze. He started jumping up and down on his seat to contain his excitement. Without thinking, he suddenly screamed out "HERMIONE!"

He ran out of Gryffindor common room, grabbing Hermione's hand as he left. He could here Harry shouting after them, but he didn't matter. Nothing did. It was just him and Hermione. Hermione and him. They ran into Moaning Myrtle bathroom and gave each other a look. Not awkward, or mediocre but of lust. She unbuttoned the last of her buttons so he could see a bit of her lacy, black bra. She was stunning. She was proportioned perfectly. Slim, but curvy in exactly the right place. She gave Ron a sexy smile before jumping on him and wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him very passionatly.

"Let's do it" Ron growled with greedy eyes, breathless with excitement. Ron quickly sighted Hermione's lacy black bra and dived his face into it, knocking her backwards.

He felt alive. Adrenaline coursing through his veins. She teased him by slowly pulling off her top, until she finally stood there, topless.

Ron grinned blissfully, all he wanted to do now was plunge into Hermione deeply and passionatly. But he knew better than to be hasty with her. Hermione drew her hand across Ron's face. Her hands were as smooth as yoghurt. Ron grabbed her hand and pulled it down his torso. Desire filled his eyes.

Hermione pressed her lips lightly against her neck, moving them up slightly each time, until she reached his lips. He started to pull down her tight-fitting skirt

Hermione's hands were now at the top of Ron's pulled down robes. Hesitation stopped her from proceeding. She wasn't confident enough to go wandering down there so she continued to kiss him passionatly.

Ron felt the hesistation and didn't want to pressurise Hermione into anything. Instead he decided to hold her hard, but gentle. She dug her nails into his bare back, leaving marks, and knew she wanted this. Her hands left the back of Ron's neck and unhooked the back of her bra. She let it drop to the ground and chuckled to herself softly as Ron's eyes obviously widened . He moved his hands up to her breasts and started kissing her again, like it was just them. Not Ron and Hermione. They were one person. He left his hands on her chest and she lay back signalling Ron to crawl over her. He did so of course and started to rip off his robes completely until he was sitting on her naked, there was only one small item of clothing between them, Hermione's black lacy panties.

Ron hooked his thumb around the silky top of her pants, and waited for her approval. After nothing was said, he pulled them down and off her smooth legs. Ron pulled her as close as she could, but Hermione had something else planned. She signalled for Ron to stand up, his stiffened 'wand' pointing up, and she got on her knees, opening her mouth. (LOL!)

Hermione lightly pressed her lips on the end of Ron's 'wand', she looked up to see Ron's greedy eyes again.

She ravished Ron by taking his 'wand' and placing it further into her mouth, the hair tickling the sides of her lips.

Little did Ron know, this was Hermione's first oral experience. Hermione stopped. Hair. Hair, hair, hair. That was all Hermione could think of. A repulsive look grew on Hermione's face as she slide her mouth of Ron's shaft. Ron looked confused as Hermione passed out.

"Sorry" Hermione mumbled, a sexy grin climbing towards her cheeks again. She got off the floor and Ron swept her off her feet, literally, and by the size of his penis. Hermione now realised that giving someone a blowjob was not the greatest plan if they're 'wet'. She disguised the face she made well, because Ron did not notice. He placed her in one of the dry sinks and put his head between her legs. A warm feeling spread through both of them as they had an orgasm. It was the best feeling they'd ever experienced.


End file.
